Displaying buildings, mountains, hills, and the like may enrich an image in a three-dimensional (3D) map. At the same time, buildings, mountains, hills, and the like may obstruct a view and prevent particular information from being completely displayed. For example, when navigation information is provided through a 3D map, information about a vehicle, starting point, and destination may not be accurately provided due to buildings.
Accordingly, a technology to enable buildings, mountains, and hills as well as a vehicle, starting point, and destination to be appropriately displayed is required. Thus, a system and method of efficiently displaying an object such as a building is provided.